Gift Under Moonlight
by Anis-chan Orenjiro Momoiro
Summary: SUGAR-E 2013! puisi no. 1/AU/Sakura berulangtahun hari ini. tapi ia selalu merasa kurang di hari ulang tahunnya itu. kira-kira apa yang membuatnya selalu merasa kurang?/"Kata Aniki, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih dari sebuah bingkisan biasa," /RnR?


"_Angin melenakan bunga sakura_

_Digugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga_

_Tahukah mereka?_

_Ada cinta di bawah bulan purnama."_

_**N.S. SUGAR-E 13!**_

**GIFT UNDER MOONLIGHT**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story **** Anis-chan Orenjiro Momoiro**

**For : SUGAR-E 13! G For Gift!**

_**AU, Short, OOC!**_

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sakura!" seru Ino girang.

Sakura menoleh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima bingkisan hadiah dari Ino.

"Terimakasih, Ino," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama! Panjang umur yah, _Forehead_! Dan, semoga jidatmu tidak melebar lebih dari itu," canda Ino.

Bletak!

"Kau pikir jidatku bisa melebar?!" bentak Sakura setelah menjitak Ino.

"Aw! Hehehe, iya-iya _gomen_," cengir Ino innocent. "Oh! Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau sudah dapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan hadiah dari pangeran hatimu?"

"Sudah," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Oh ya? Dia memberikanmu apa?" tanya Ino.

"_Sweater_ berwarna biru tua," jawab Sakura cuek.

"Biru tua? Sejak kapan Naruto suka warna biru tua?" tanya Ino heran.

Deg.

"Eh? Maksudmu pangeran hatiku itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Mau siapa lagi?"

"K-kupikir Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Hei, kau masih menyukainya?" sindir Ino.

"T-tidak! D-dia kan sudah punya pacar..." ujar Sakura gelagapan.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Yah... terserahlah. Sudah ya, hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Shikamaru. _Jaa ne_!" seru Ino sambil berlalu pergi.

Sakura melihat punggung Ino yang mulai menjauh. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan taman kota, tempat dimana ia dan Ino mempunyai janji untuk bertemu.

28 Maret 2013. Itulah tanggal hari ini. Tanggal saat ia lahir 20 tahun yang lalu. Dan hari ini ia sudah diberi cukup banyak bingkisan sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya, juga pasien-pasien yang sempat ia rawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Walaupun begitu, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang di ulang tahunnya kali ini. Bukan sesuatu yang begitu penting, tapi cukup berharga baginya. Hanya sosok seseorang yang hari ini ia tidak temui sama sekali. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu akan kehadiran orang itu. Padahal, biasanya kalau mereka bertemu akan diisi dengan keributan-keributan tidak jelas.

Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang, berkulit tan, dengan tanda yang menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Sakura-_san_!" panggil seseorang dari belakang membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh.

"Menma?" ujar Sakura bingung.

"Akhirnya ketemu," ucap pemuda itu girang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"_Ano_, _Aniki_ tadi menyuruhku memberikan surat ini padamu," pemuda itu berkata sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat berwarna oranye.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil surat dari tangan Menma. Sejenak ia memandanginya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Menma lagi.

"Sebuah surat?"

"Ya,"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sakura merasa tidak puas.

"Kata _Aniki_, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih dari sebuah bingkisan biasa," jawab Menma.

"Lebih dari bingkisan?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran.

"Ya. Cuma itu yang bisa kusampaikan. _Jaa ne_. Sakura-_san_!" ucap pemuda itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia berbalik.

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_, SAKURA-_SAAANN_..!" seru pemuda itu kencang, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah adik dari Naruto itu.

Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu memandangi surat yang tadi diantarkan oleh Menma. Perlahan jari-jari lentiknya membuka lipatan kertas itu. Dapat ia lihat tulisan-tulisan yang tidak rapi di surat itu. Ia bersyukur masih bisa membacanya.

'Tulisan Naruto tetap jelek seperti biasa,' batinnya geli. Kemudian ia mulai membaca rangkaian kata yang tertulis.

'_Sakura-chan! Otanjoubi omedetou, ttebayo! Semoga kau panjang umur dan bertambah cantik. Maaf yah, kalau aku mengucapkannya lewat surat, tapi sekarang aku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu. Jika kau bertanya aku sedang mempersiapkan apa, aku tidak akan memberitahumu karena ini sangat amat rahasia. Nah, aku cuma mau menyampaikan. Luangkan sedikit waktumu untuk makan malam bersamaku di sebuah restoran. Kau mau kan? Ah, kau harus mau, ttebayo! Hahaha, baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sakura-chan!_

_Naruto Uzumaki_.'

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "_Baka_, mana mungkin aku menolaknya?". Kemudian ia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tas kecilnya. Ia pun beranjak pulang.

**Malamnya...**

Sakura melangkah memasuki sebuah restoran sederhana yang bersuasana klasik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok pemuda yang memintanya datang ke restoran ini. Dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura-_chan_! Di sini!" seru pemuda itu.

Sakurapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke meja dimana pemuda itu berada.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang," ujar Naruto riang.

"Aku tidak mempunyai alasan yang bagus untuk menolaknya," kata Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau mau memesan apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Takoyaki, Tiramitsu dan jus Strawberry," jawab Sakura setelah membaca menu.

Naruto mengangguk lalu memanggil pelayan. Setelah mencatat pesanan, pelayan itupun pamit.

"Setelah makan malam, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu," cengir Naruto.

"Asalkan kau tidak berniat menculikku, kemanapun tak masalah." Ujar Sakura santai.

"Kau berkata seolah aku adalah penjahat Sakura-_chan_," gerutu Naruto.

Sebelum membalas kata Naruto, datang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Dan Sakura memilih menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Ia dan Naruto pun segera melahap makanan mereka.

Setelah melahap makanan sampai habis tak tersisa, Naruto segera memegang tangan Sakura lembut dan mengajaknya keluar restoran. Mereka berjalan pelan tanpa ada percakapan sedikitpun. Jujur saja, Sakura penasaran kemana ia akan dibawa pergi oleh Naruto? Tapi sudahlah ikuti saja.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, sampailah kedua manusia itu di sebuah taman yang diterangi lampu-lampu di sekelilingnya. Sakura berdecak kagum akan keindahan taman itu. Tak lama. Karena Naruto segera menariknya ke tengah taman itu. Mereka duduk di sana dan memandangi langit yang terang karena adanya bulan purnama.

"Indah kan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Ya..." jawab Sakura tenang.

"Maaf,"

Sakura menoleh.

"Maaf aku baru mengucapkannya," Naruto merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap ke arah Sakura. "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mendengus. "Tak usah minta maaf. yah jujur saja, aku sempat sebal kau baru mengucapkannya. Tapi lebih baik mengucapkannya daripada tidak sama sekali kan?"

"Kau benar," Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. "Ini hadiah dariku, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menatap heran pada kotak merah yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Perlahan ia membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandul berbentuk bunga sakura berwarna merah muda.

"N-Naruto..." Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura-_chan_? Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu. Di bawah cahaya bulan purnama, aku berjanji akan selalu setia kepadamu."

Linang air mata menetes perlahan dari mata Sakura. Ia pun memeluk pemuda itu. "Aku mau,"

**TAMAT**


End file.
